Inverse Tohka's Revelation
by Azurknight
Summary: After being turned into her "pure" form, Tohka lost all of her memories of Shido and the others, but Shido will not give up on her. Tohka, even her dark new form, can at least understand her old feelings. A romance story for Shido and Inverse Tohka.
1. Chapter 1

Inverted Approach

Part of the city is destroyed, the night sky is being illuminated by the rising sun, and Shido has his lips connected to Tohka, who is in a dark version of her former self with a black sword as they float in the sky. She is confused by this action and is taken off guard by it.

She looks at Shido confused "Why is he kissing me? …and yet, why does it feel so familiar…" she thinks.

They begin to lower onto a rooftop and Shido hopes that this will be enough to get the old Tohka back…but she remains in this dark form. Shido still has his arms around her waiting for her to change back but she remains cold and wondering.

Tohka stares blankly at him "why did you just kiss me, human?" she asks.

Shido looks confused at her "Tohka, don't you remember me yet? It's Shido. You and I have been friends for months."

Tohka just looks closer at him with her eyes squinting a little until she shakes her head slightly "No, I don't remember you at all." She states as she pushes him away from herself a little.

Shido puts on a sad look as Yoshino and the Yamai twins join at his side ready to protect him. Miku floats nearby to observe what is about to happen since her powers don't work on Tohka in this form. The three spirits at Shido's side look ready to protect at any cost.

Tohka looks at three curiously and sees their determination "You three are similar to me, and yet you choose to come to a human's side?"

The three don't look like they're ready to waver, but Tohka puts her sword away for now and appears to calm down. Shido moves past the other girls, making them worried, and slowly approaches Tohka to see if she's coming around.

Tohka then approaches him at the same pace with doubt in her eyes and that same sad look she originally had and Shido can see it.

They stop before each other and Tohka looks at him once more and he attempts to put his hand on her face, but she lightly slaps his hand away.

She grabs his hand gently as it moves away and feels his sweat "You were afraid of me, and you still chose to approach me…why?" she asks

Shido shakes his hand grasps her hand and moves closer to her "I wasn't afraid of YOU, but I was afraid that I would lose you, Tohka. I didn't want to see you go back to being alone again. I didn't want to see those sad eyes again." He gently replies.

Hearing her own causes her to have doubts about her former distrust of Shido she had in this form as she embraces him lightly to see if this also causes familiarity to her, but it doesn't. She continues to hold him and looks uneasy "I don't feel familiar with this. But when you kissed me, I felt something familiar, and when called me Tohka, I felt oddly at peace…Human, I feel like I should trust you, but I don't know." she says with doubt.

Shido holds Tohka tighter and she doesn't resist this but Shido feels sad as he lets out a single tear that falls behind Tohka so she can't see it.

Tohka moves Shido back and is entranced by him at this point as she forces her lips on his just like he did her minutes ago. The other girls blush at seeing this and Tohka continues for what seems like minutes, but it is really just a minute.

After feeling some more, Tohka moves Shido's face away from hers and she's sure of one thing "That felt…strange to me. It felt right... like I really enjoy it. Human, tell me your name again." She demands from him.

Shido hesitates a little but manages "Shido Itsuka. Tohka, you really don't remember?" he replies sadly.

Tohka holds Shido's hand once more and blushes a little "Shido Itsuka, you seem to know me, and I don't have any memories of you. When we kissed, I felt at peace and it seemed familiar. I'm not sure of anything at the moment, but I am willing to give you a chance. You keep calling me Tohka, so I'll accept it for now."

The other three girls sigh with relief, and Miku is unsure of what to make of this for now so she disappears. Shido is happy to hear this but is sad that his Tohka hasn't come back.

He holds Tohka's hand with both of his and makes her a promise "Tohka, I promise I won't leave your side until I make you smile like before. I will do whatever it takes."

Tohka doesn't blush and simply replies "I will hold you to those words, Shido Itsuka."

With hope renewed, Shido and this new dark Tohka hold hands and the other girls leave to give them privacy for the moment, but Shido's sister Kotori and her team need to make a new team plan because Tohka is more dangerous than she's ever been, but they aren't even close to giving up.

Shido looks closer at Tohka's current attire and reminds her "Tohka, if we're going home, you'll need new clothes since those are a bit much."

Tohka inspects her attire and doesn't see a problem since her attire is to her liking. But Shido politely asks her to simply change it to something less conspicuous. She agrees after a minute and simply thinks uses her power to create a plain dark purple dress that covers her entire torso and most of her legs and she goes barefoot. Though she looks like the original Tohka again, her eyes are still different and she still feels hostile, if only a little.

Minutes later, after going home through the quietest way possible, Shido and Tohka finally arrive back at his place to get Tohka more comfortable around him again, so she won't be going back to her apartments like Yoshino and the twins. Kotori thinks this is best as well since Tohka is more of a threat than ever if she loses her temper or feels threatened.

Tohka and Shido sit on the couch next to each other without any words for the moment. Kotori and her crew are watching as well from the Fraxinus. They don't have any advice for the moment, even Kannazuki is playing it cool from this new date.

Kotori taps her finger with anticipation and looks around the front of the ship to see if anyone is ready to move "Okay, does anyone have any ideas of what Shido could say?" she asks nervously.

She looks to her side at Reine to see if she has any ideas, but the tired-looking woman has nothing to say either, she just stares at the screen in front of her. Shido is about to say something to Tohka, and everyone's hearts begin pounding with anxiety.

Shido opens his mouth but doesn't speak until he takes a deep breath and says his first thing "Tohka, would you like something to eat?" he asks frankly.

Tohka looks at Shido calmly "That sounds fine. I'm not hungry, but I could something nice to eat." She replies gently to his offer.

Shido nods and walks into the kitchen to make something for Tohka to eat. Kotori had the foresight to restock the fridge before Shido and Tohka arrived to be safe. Shido pulls out some eggs, bread, rice, and assorted vegetables for a salad. Shido makes a simple breakfast for himself and Tohka. Once he really gets it going, Tohka can smell it and finds it pleasing.

Shido does his usual best to make a fine looking breakfast for himself and Tohka as he finishes by pouring himself and her cups of coffee. Once completed, Tohka sits at the table and is handed a fork by Shido, who smiles and tells her to dig in. The crew aboard the Fraxinus hopes this will help since Tohka normally loves food, especially bread and Shido's cooking.

Tohka takes a small bite of eggs but doesn't respond, she sips her coffee and makes no sound, and she eats her sides with silence. Shido eats his breakfast with the same amount of enthusiasm as she does.

Once they've both finished, Shido takes the dishes and asks her "So, did you enjoy it, Tohka? I made it especially for you today." He says happily.

Tohka nods and doesn't say anything to him as she goes back to sitting on the couch and doesn't even ask for seconds. Though it wasn't visible, her happiness did go up, and the Ratatoskr crew can see it, but it was only slightly so his efforts weren't for nothing. Luckily, the rest of the day is peaceful until the night comes. Tohka had the same response to dinner and Kotori remained aboard the Fraxinus out of caution. Tohka switched her outfit to a see-through dark violet pajama dress and black undergarments. He offers to let her sleep in Kotori's room for the night since she isn't around and won't come home until things are settled.

Shido has had a long day with the new Tohka and needs his rest, so he goes to bed rather quickly. He wants to sleep, but it just doesn't come easily to him. He lies awake thinking of the old Tohka that he knew, the one who thought the world was a terrible place but grew to love thanks to him. The one who loved bread and loved to be patted on the head and would do simple things to extremes to get it, and the one who got jealous when he kissed other girls was the one he wanted back.

While thinking of the old Tohka, Shido hears his door opening and he immediately sees Tohka walking towards him without regarding him. She immediately walks up to him while he remains silent and flustered at her current attire. Shido moves over a little because of him kind of getting where she's going with this. But she actually does is more surprising, she lifts up the covers and gets under them and lies next to him with her uncaring look.

Flustered, Shido manages to mutter "T-Tohka, what are you doing under the blanket with me?"

Tohka leans closer with a now curious look and replies "You really act like you know me, so I want you to tell me what we did and see if that makes me feel anything."

Shido is calmed down and now he moves closer to her and then he gets a little bolder as he puts his hand and her head and begins little rubbing her head, which she lets him do and then he begins to talk to her about their first date. He tells her about the setting sun, about being shot, about her new love for the world, and about all the wonderful things they did together. But these memories don't seem to move Tohka because she simply looks at him with those same unfeeling eyes that look sad.

But before she falls asleep again, Tohka whispers "Thank you, Shido Itsuka, for telling me these things. I don't remember anything of what you said, but they sound pleasant….even if they were all lies. But I'm not sure they were."

Shido watches as Tohka falls asleep for a while until he's sure that she's passed out. He waits silently for Kotori to say anything due to having his earpiece in this whole time; he's never taken it off this whole day. Kotori is still up as well from anxiety about this situation.

She looks at the screen and smiles a little since Tohka's happiness meter has gone up quite a bit from before, but Shido has a lot of work yet. Kotori wishes Tohka would return to normal as well, but she understands that Shido must be feeling it a whole lot worse.

Kotori takes a breath and tells her brother the good news "Shido, Tohka's meter went up a bit and she's in a stable mood, so just get some shuteye for now. We'll get back to it tomorrow."

Shido takes her word and begins closing his eyes. Kotori turns off the sound and yawns to herself to leave for her makeshift bedroom aboard the Fraxinus. The next step will be getting Tohka back to socializing, and Kotori has an idea of what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Inverted Social

The next morning after that tough first day brings little peace to Shido's mind. He is the first to wake up this morning and his first sight is of Tohka's sleeping form next to him, but she seems relaxed compared to her distrusting demeanor from her first time in this form. With no signs of her immediately waking up, Shido takes extra caution with getting up. He does his best to avoid doing anything noisy or touching her which could cause her to wake up. After getting out of the bed successfully, Shido takes a sigh of relief but notices he took some of the blankets off of Tohka so he puts over her again to keep her warm.

He silently exits the room, takes a deep breath, and says to himself "Okay, time for breakfast."

He makes his back to his kitchen to start breakfast for himself and Tohka and he makes sure to keep an open ear for Kotori while he makes his meal. He decides to change things up as he takes out some general ingredients for crepes after feeling a little adventurous. He needs a recipe for this one, but he has a cook book.

Aboard the Fraxinus, Kotori and the crew are eating instant breakfast from a convenience store as they watch Shido cook a breakfast from scratch. Kotori drools a little at seeing her brother making something with so much love. The fact that they were the ones who provided the ingredients aren't helping their cases right now for good food.

Kotori finishes her mediocre breakfast and makes contact with her brother with the plan for the day. She gets a hold of Shido while he cooks breakfast and explains to him "Shido, we're going to have you take Tohka on a date today, and be sure to only take her to the places we say, we don't want any of the wrong people talking to her. If she perceives anything as a threat, a deception, or an obstacle, we might deal with a disaster."

Shido, listening with his earpiece, nods and fully understands this date. He finishes the crepes as he puts some chocolate on them. His masterful breakfast is complete, but realizing that Kotori is watching him does make him feel bad.

He puts his hand to his face and tells Kotori "I'll leave some more for you later, Kotori. I'm really sorry about this."

Kotori blushes a little on the other side, but keep her focus. She puts in a lollipop and stands up from her chair as she declares "Alright, everyone, we got the most important date to get through, so don't screw it up!" as she raises her hand.

The other members join in her enthusiasm, but then something already goes screwy. Tohka's happiness meter is already decreasing before they can even look at the camera. They look at the screen and see Tohka awake and visibly angry.

"Filthy liar…" she mutters angrily under her breath with a dark aura around her.

Kotori swiftly gets to make her words "Shido, Tohka is getting upset and we don't know why."

Shido is caught off guard but understands that he needs to get to Tohka as he runs and trips over a chair and falls down but gets up and runs to his room. Tohka sees him run into the room and immediately calms down.

She actually has tears in her eyes as she calmly says "You didn't abandon me…" and begins sobbing a bit.

Shido runs to Tohka in a panic "Are you okay, Tohka? Are you hurt?" he asks in a slight panic.

Tohka smiles and replies "I thought you abandoned me. When I woke up and you weren't here, I thought you had just left." She then grabs Shido in a crushing hug.

Her meter goes back up, a little more in fact, as Shido gasps for breath for a minute. The crew aboard the Fraxinus takes collective breaths from that very close call. But this also means another thing; Tohka is more sensitive in this form than they noticed apparently. But at least this means Shido got a little further into the mission.

Shido and Tohka eat breakfast while Kotori feeds the locations to Shido without him making any responses to make Tohka suspicious. Once he's finished listening to Kotori, he has to run the plans by Tohka to make it seem more natural to her. Though it is ironic seeing as how he actually isn't being all the genuine with the planning at all, he still has to sell to her.

While eating, Shido gets Tohka's attention "Hey, Tohka, would you like to do something with me today?" he asks as sincerely as he can.

Tohka takes a bite, and simply replies bluntly "No, not really."

With that blunt disregard for the idea, the crew is wondering how they're going to pull anything off, so they get Shido to be more persistent.

Shido thinks for a second and thinks of something as he says "Tohka, I really want you to go somewhere with me. I mean, I promised to never leave your side, but I really want to show you how wonderful this city can be. Just come with me to the shopping center and we'll do anything you want while we're there, no matter what it is."

Tohka puts down her fork, thinks for a second, and nods to Shido "Very well, Shido. If will be persistent, then I'll do what you want. But I am holding to that promise. If I find something that I want to do, you WILL do it." She explains.

Shido can't help but feel threatened by Tohka's statement, but this is good because he's got her to go with him. But he signals to the ship with his hands to NOT include that hotel from before since Tohka will demand it if she sees it, considering what happened last time she saw it. Kotori agrees that if Shido isn't comfortable with it, then don't include it where Tohka can see it.

After breakfast, Shido and Tohka prepare for their day together with Tohka simply wearing her dress from yesterday with the addition of sandals for her footwear to avoid possible sharp objects. Shido is lucky to take the lead since it is "his" idea that they go out.

Shido wears clean clothes and steadies his nerves before they go out on a carefully laid out map to their destinations without any distractions or any interesting looking places. The plan is going smoothly as they walk around plain buildings, see very few people, and avoid places with interesting smells or sounds.

But then, something happens a little-unexpected issue, Shido has to really use the bathroom. He and Tohka stop by a nearby building, a general store, and he goes inside to use the restroom. But he promises Tohka that he'll be back within ten minutes or less, which she doesn't like but allows.

Aboard the Fraxinus, the crew has sent people to the location to make it as smooth as possible. But Kotori keeps her eyes glued to the screen and on Tohka. Kannazuki does the same more or less but has interesting ideas of what to say.

He rubs his chine slightly "I think we should test her sensitivity." He suggests.

Kotori looks at him with a grin "Yeah, and what do you suggest we do then?" she replies.

Kannazuki just bluntly states "I think he should ask her what color her pan…" but before he can finish, Kotori already has two large guys cover his mouth with six layers of black tape. Clearly, Kannazuki's plans are very very dumb for this situation.

As Kotori looks angrily at her idiotic subordinate, she takes her eyes off the screen and when she turns back, Tohka is off-screen. This isn't good as Kotori and others look around for Tohka to keep her calm, but they aren't prepared for what happens next.

In the streets, Tohka is being signaled at by a shady man with a hoodie with a table in front of him. He has three cups and rubber ball on the table with a shady grin on his face.

He begins messing with the cups by rearranging them in different orders "Find the ball, win a prize, lose then pay the price. What do you say, lady?" he asks in a shaky tone.

Tohka takes a slight interest in this game "Very well, human. I will play this game of yours."

The man begins by placing the ball under the cup and them begins shuffling them very fast, but Tohka's eyes seem to able to tell where the cup with the ball under it is. The crew aboard the Fraxinus becomes nervous because they didn't plan on this and really hope that this guy isn't a con artist, but he most likely is.

Tohka continues to watch and even notices something as the man swiftly lifts a cup slightly and removes the ball very quickly. Any other person wouldn't notice this, but Tohka does.

The finishes and crosses his arms "So, which cup is it under?"

Tohka looks at the man and points at him "It's under your clothes on the left arm." She answers.

"No, it's under a cup, so you got to pick one of those." He replies with a smirk."

Tohka reaches over, grabs his arm, and begins squeezing it with a cold aura around her "I said, it's under your clothes, you lowlife." She threateningly states as she tightens her grip and the sounds of bones cracking echoed.

"Hey, I was just kidding…Lady" the replies in a panic.

Tohka squeezes tighter and throws him against a wall and the ball falls out of his sleeve like Tohka thought and this makes her more irritated "I don't appreciate your deception, human. You tried to trick me!"

The man cowers against the wall with his arm very much broken. Shido finishes in the bathroom and he hears a screech on his earpiece and listens up.

"Shido, Tohka's pissed off and someone is in big danger!" Kotori shouts in his ear.

Shido panics a little and runs to where Tohka is, which isn't very far. He sprints like crazy to where she is and the sight he sees isn't one he is fond of. Tohka has her sword out and points it at the conman. Then, Shido hears a familiar plea.

"Help! Please! She's a monster! You have to help me! Please, don't let her kill me!" the man pleads upon seeing Shido.

Shido remembers those exact words from a victim of Kurumi's and remembers that horrible sight he witnessed, but Tohka is the one who is making the horrible scene. But this time, Shido won't have it.

He runs to Tohka, who about swing her sword down at the man, and grabs Tohka's arm in mid-swing "Tohka, don't do it, please!" he begs her.

The man stands up and runs away from Tohka, who struggles with Shido until gets out of his grip and then punches him in the chest hard enough to get him to cough up a little blood and crash into the wall cracking it in the process.

Tohka is visibly upset as her body glows black "You dare take the side of that filth, Shido!? He tried to trick me, he tried to…" she angrily states, but is interrupted when Shido stands and hugs her.

"Of course not, Tohka, you're way more important to me that guy will ever be. But I can't let you hurt people like this. I can't see that again." Shido replies earnestly.

Tohka calms down slightly "Then why did you let that filth get away from me? I don't think him a person like you apparently do." She wonders still.

Hearing this, Shido realizes that it isn't just humans that Tohka distrusts now, but just the people around her, the ones he's tried so hard to hide her from or hide them from her. Upon realizing this, Shido thinks of a new plan. Shido takes out his earpiece to the shock of the Ratatoskr crew, who are wondering what he's up to.

Tohka puts herself back under control and puts her hands on Shido to ask him something very important "Shido, you chose a human life over my wishes, and I don't know how to think of that. But looking at it deeply, I see why you did it. But I made it explicit to you that I wanted MY way, not yours. So, Shido, how will you make it up to me?"

Shido can only respond "Whatever you want, Tohka. But I won't let you hurt people, no matter how shady or crooked they are."

Tohka grabs Shido by the hand and begins leading him to a place that she saw during their brief walk to the original point. Shido is really wondering where she is taking him, as well as the Ratatoskr crew since they checked their maps carefully.

Kotori pulls up their location and traces back where they started and has an idea "What the crap!" she blurts out as she realizes where Tohka might be going.

The crew members look at the map as well and look to see a hotel with hearts on the sign and are confused. They made their map using a downloaded template online yesterday since they needed to quicker than normal. Kannazuki downloaded it himself. Until Kotori realizes that the date on the map is from ten years ago. Kotori then gets on the line with Kannazuki and orders a more severe punishment for him.

Back in the streets, Shido and Tohka arrive at the hotel, like Kotori predicted. Shido is beyond words as his jaw drops open in shock at where Tohka has brought him. She approaches the door while practically dragging Shido, who can't say anything at the moment. Realizing that things would be simply easier if she just warped them into a private area, Tohka uses her power to take them to a dark room with a faint pink light.

Shido manages to walk to a bed and looks around nervously in the room and finds a bunch of heart stuff and candles. He has no idea why Tohka picked this place.

Tohka then produces a photo and explains "Last night, I woke up before you did and went looking at your belongings to see if you had anything worth talking about or maybe to remember anything. I found this before going back to sleep."

She shows Shido the photo and it's of that time Tohka took a picture of herself in the photo booth, the one Shido was absolutely shocked to see (you know what I'm talking about). She sits next to him with a blush and further explains "Shido, I could assume you took advantage of me or that you're a perverse man, but if I'm the girl you talked about, the one who's in this photo, then perhaps it is I who desired you in that time. I don't know why, but even I feel like that's what I want."

Shido lowers his head sadly "But, Tohka, I don't feel like I'm ready for that. Even for you I…", he tries to say, but Tohka puts her lips to his again. She interrupts his talk about not being ready yet.

She pulls away and tells Shido "I want this, Shido. I want to see if you're really the man that girl wanted so badly."

Tohka's aura begins emitting again and then Shido begins feeling a little feverish and things go dizzy, and then the two kiss again, but Shido feels different than before, less resistant. The ratatoskr crew turns their cameras away and leaves the two alone, much to Kotori's absolute shock. But, to everyone's relief, Tohka's meter goes up almost to max.


End file.
